the_wavis_dd_legendfandomcom-20200214-history
Quan
Quan is a major character who appears in: The Defenders, and Darwick: Beyond Endaria. A normal wood elf man who, while imprisoned, suddenly transmogrified into an interdimensional being. Appearance A standard wood elf man, but he sports a bizarre and colourful sombrero. Synopsis History Quan was orphaned at a young age, as his mother died at birth and his father was nowhere to be found. He was adopted by Jesús Wayne, at the age of 14, and he became Mexican Robin. He would fight thots alongside his adoptive father for six years, until he left to become his own adventurer at the age of 20. The Defenders - Act 1 Quan met up with, fellow adventurer, Malo Kuja, the two became quick friends and joined together. They bumped into the Swords of the King, and got caught in a fight between them and Johnny McShlong. They only just won, but came on top still, mainly because Quan wasn't doing anything. Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler acknowledged their power and gave them both the task of robbing a bank, but they got caught in the process. The Defenders - Act 3 In jail, an unknown magical event turned both Quan and Malo Kuja into interdimensional beings. Darwick: Beyond Endaria - Chapter 3: Subspace Emissary Quan, alongside Malo Kuja, recruited the Movurthucka Crew into the Subspace Emissary with the help of pretender Disco Norm. Darwick: Beyond Endaria - Chapter 3.5: Battle on Nothoth Quan entered the battle on Nothoth towards the end, where he took down an AT-AT single-handedly, but fled like the rest of the Subspace Emissary. When the movurthucka crew were fleeing the North Pole they saw his ship fly ih, where he landed and fought Jackurai Sam. Quan's hand was cut off and Sam revealed that he was Quan's biological father. Darwick: Beyond Endaria - Chapter 7: The Dragon Warrior Quan suddenly arrived on Watchpoint Moon, much to the party's surprise, and saved them from a group of communist police robots. He was then held at gunpoint by John, who told the party that he'd kill Quan, if they didn't hand over the artifact, but they just shot him, and moved on. Quan then explained that the altar in the church actually opens up, but it needs to be hacked in, which Funky Kong managed to do with relative ease. The altar burst open leading to an elevator, which they descended, cautiously. There they found a man in the basement who was shocked to see them come down it. He explained that there's a back entrance you're supposed to go down. They sighed and proceeded on. The man revealed himself to be the Red Menace, then held his sword out and questioned who the party was. They explained the events leading up to them arriving on Watchpoint Moon, then dragged John's body down, but Dennis pointed out that it was the real John, but since they'd explained their situation, he didn't question any further. The basement had a second altar that Dennis was trying to open, but was unable to do so. 5T-3V3 shat out the artifact and plugged it into a hole that was clearly made for it. As the altar began to open, a Torkjin burst out and attacked the group. Wasting no time, Quan and the Red Menace started playing an intense game of snap, until the party finished killing the Torkjin. The Fish Bloke from Megamind died, but they were still victorious. They all left Watchpoint Moon immediately after the Torkjin attack, but Quan and Dennis agreed to become full time members of the Movurthucka Crew. Trivia * Since the Defenders happened shortly after Chapter 4 of the Swords of the King, and he doesn't show any signs of sadness, it's assumed that Quan doesn't actually know about Mexican Batman's death and still doesn't to this day. * Quan's mother is currently unknown. ** It could be speculated that it's Ashi, but her nationality negates this possibility. * Quan is essentially a weird Mexican fusion between Dick Grayson's Robin and Luke Skywalker. Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Darwick: Beyond Endaria Category:Characters Category:The Defenders Category:Playable Characters